He Who Pays The Piper
by moonbeard
Summary: Calls the tune. The boogey man returned and freed an ancient ex-guardian: The Pied Piper. Elsa is dragged from her peaceful existence to confront her past, the unbelievable, and the fate of the world. Eventual Jelsa. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters.


**He Who Pays The Piper**

_He was going to catch her; she couldn't let that happen._

_The seven-year-old's rapid footfalls fell softly in the powdery snow. Her breath came out in shallow pants as she ran through the castle halls. Every now and then she would throw back her hand and send a flurry of her power in order to create a pillar of ice so as to create confusion for her pursuer._

_Laughter reverberated through the halls and a male voice shouted, "I'm coming for you, Elsa. You know you can't hide from me."_

_A flash of white hair was seen out of the corner of her eye. The platinum blond took a sharp left, rounding the corner into another hallway, and threw another blast of snow behind her. She was temporarily distracted by her braid that whipped her in the face when she turned to see where her follower was._

_Nothing and no one. Only the sight of what looked like the remnants of a wild snow blizzard she had left behind._

_Her eyes fell onto a large chest: the perfect temporary hiding place. The girl quickly stowed herself inside the empty space allowing the lid to shut above her. Darkness surrounded her except for the little sliver of light that shown from the small keyhole. Moments passed as she waited for her heart to gain its normal rhythm. She sighed in relief before slowly leaning forward to press one eye to the keyhole. Blocking out her only light, the girl viewed the limited world before her and could only see white._

_Suddenly, a giant ice blue eye covered her vision._

_"Boo."_

_She screamed and hit her head as she jumped back in surprise. The top of the chest lifted above her head without her doing. And the next thing she knew, there were fingers running over her most ticklish spots._

_"Jack! Jack! STOP, please!" she squealed with laughter._

_"Say the magic words," the blue eyed boy said._

_"I…can't…hahaha….even…breathe!"_

_The white-haired male acknowledged her point and pulled his hands away. He then gave a knowing look. "Alright, you've got air."_

_*pant, pant* "Jack is the—"_

_"nuh uh uh. Jaaack…."_

_"Jack _Frost_ is the coolest person in the world."_

_"And?"_

_Elsa rolled her eyes, but then her eyes widened a bit when she saw the fingers threaten to continue their previous duty. "And he's the King of Hide and Seek."_

_Long arms covered in a snow frosted white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest reached down to pick her up from her previous hiding place. The mocha poncho he wore slipped forward as he bent over narrowing her field of vision to the boy with a friendly smirk plastered on his face. He held her against his chest without worry of her being cold. She would always mention that it was the warmest place to be._

_"And don't you forget it, snowflake."_

_Elsa smiled happily and gave him a quick Eskimo kiss before wrapping her small arms around his neck. She felt him chuckle through his chest._

_Jack. Jack wonderful Frost. Every fiber in her being sung when he came to visit her. He was just like Elsa. He could understand her._

_Jack shifted the little girl to one arm, so that he could grab his staff that was resting up against the wall._

_"Let's get you to bed before your parents wake up."_

_"But I'm not even tiiiirreed," she yawned trailing off._

_"Yeah," he scoffed gently, "and I'm the Easter Bunny."_

_Elsa yawned again. "You ought to tell the Easter Bunny he should change his name to the Easter Kangaroo. People will be confused if they ever find out that he's actually a kangaroo," she mumbled sleepily._

_Jack smirked._

_With a brief wave of his staff, the silvery-white, spiky- haired boy beckoned the wind to him. It cradled the two all the way up to Elsa's and her sister's room. Jack quietly entered into the room, and was immediately greeted by the snoring of Elsa's little five year old sister, Anna._

_"She's got some serious lungs on her, huh?" he laughed quietly asking the platinum blond in his arms, but she was already dozing._

_Jack smiled softly and proceeded to tuck her into bed. Before he could pull away, a tiny hand grasped his._

_It was so pale, just like his._

_His eyes wandered up to striking blue eyes, also not unlike his own._

_"Are you leaving?" the small question was voiced._

_"Yeah, but I'll be back," he promised._

_Instead of replying, Elsa held up her hand and concentrated fiercely releasing ,what she willed, a small trickle of magic that formed a snowflake. It was strange, but every time Jack was around, she wasn't afraid to release her magic. And that allowed her to more or less control her…gift._

_"Promise?" she asked._

_Skillfully, Jack crafted Elsa's snowflake into two miniature figures, one that suspiciously looked a lot like him and the other was of a small girl with a braid._

_The miniature-Jack picked up the miniature-Elsa and flew throughout the room. Elsa giggled as silently as possible as she followed the two figures as they did loopty- loops. They flew back to their life size counterparts and then burst into snow that lightly fluttered around Jack and Elsa._

_"Promise."_

Queen Elsa woke up from her sleep with a start. Eyes wide, the twenty-one year old looked around her room, quickly recognizing that she was not in her old bedroom that she inhabited as a seven year old child.

How strange. It had been years since she had thought, let alone, dreamt about her imaginary friend, who would only appear in her dreams. Brilliant coping mechanism Elsa.

Well, his appearance in her dreams had definitely been a nice reprieve. For the past few nights, she had been having the same dream: A blue-geen fairy, a short blond boy - or man?- who wore all yellow, an extremely tall, grey rabbit, and another man donned in a red coat with a fierce white beard stood in a circle all looking up at the night sky. More specifically, the full moon. They would eventually take notice of Elsa's presence and just stare at her. And it would carry on this way until she woke up.

Elsa looked out her open window that led to the terrace balcony and saw the full moon shining; the darkness shrank away at the light the orb offered. It seemed brighter than normal. It was the wee hours of the morning. Her thoughts slowly slid back to her imaginary friend.

Jack Frost

She couldn't recall when she had started dreaming about him, but each night that sinewy figure had floated into her dreams, her following day had always been so much brighter. To her chagrin, Elsa felt the ability to return to sleep slip away from her. The young woman climbed out of bed and walked out onto her spacious balcony. The chilly wind would've had Elsa shivering in her silk floor length nightgown, but the cold didn't bother her much. She gazed across Arendelle, her kingdom, her land, full of the inhabitants she loved. And fortunately, her people loved her as well, powers and all.

Elsa began to loosely french braid her platinum blond hair as she looked at the star-filled sky.

_Promise_

The echo of Jack's baritone voice rang through her mind. That was the wonderful thing about spending time with Jack; it had always seemed so **_real._ **But they had just been dreams though.

Elsa draped the finished braid over her shoulder before placing her hands on the stone railway. She smiled when frost didn't spread from her hands. It had been five months since she had saved Arendelle from its icy future. Her control over her powers had increased exponentially. As long as she kept her emotions in check, everything was fine.

When Arendelle gained a since of normality again, the stream of suitors gunning for Elsa's hand had started to trickle in, steadily growing larger and larger.

_That reminds me, I've got dinner with another one of them tonight._

Elsa crinkled her nose in displeasure. She wasn't interested in listening to another prince drone on and on about her beauty, her powers, or how their marriage would economically benefit each kingdom. She was perfectly capable of running Arendelle by herself. The sole reason why she was entertaining these courtships was to maintain healthy relationships with the other kingdoms.

Unbidden, the image of a smiling Jack came to her mind.

She didn't really know why she stopped dreaming about him. He just disappeared...right around the time that Elsa was forced to cut ties with Anna, when all of her dreams turned to nightmares depicting her accidentally freezing her loved ones to death and "you're a monster" bounced around her head day in and day out.

Elsa snapped out of her revere and noticed ice slowly covering the balcony rail. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her grip on the rail and thought of the love that she had for Anna and her people. Soon, the frost disappeared from the railing.

When she opened her eyes, a sunrise greeted her.

Jack, although a nice memory, is in the past

_and so are my days of loneliness._

Elsa smiled. She had a kingdom to run. The sun caressed her back as she turned and walked back into her room in order to get herself dressed for the day.

* * *

"Greetings, Queen Elsa!"

"Good morning, My Queen!"

As Elsa walked through the halls, she nodded her head at each person who greeted her.

"Your highness, What are you doing up so early?" the talking snowman asked.

"A queen's duty ends when time stops. Something my mother used to say. Besides, I could ask you the same thing, Olaf," she replied.

Elsa looked at her creation with one slim eyebrow raised. The perpetual snowing cloud was absent from above his head. There was no need for it during the time of winter.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Nothing suspicious if that's what you're implying, and it absolutely has NOTHING to do with your date tonight. Did i mention you're looking extra icy today?"

Elsa shook her head in disbelief and continued down the hall, her ice made train flowing behind her silently.

"Olaf, stick to giving hugs. Lies are not your strong suit. I won't have you and Anna scaring off another guest. I just managed to convince the Duke of Seltan that there aren't any floating talking heads in the castle."

Olaf chuckled a bit. "Not my best work I admit, but," He stopped at the knowing look and his little stick hands covered his mouth. "I mean, how ghastly!"

The snow queen tried to keep a stern face but a light chuckle escaped her lips. A gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you for the concern, but I can handle it. Tell your partner in crime, ok?" she said referring to her sister. There was no way Olaf could pull these pranks on his own.

"Oookay..." the snowman sighed defeatedly. His gaze shifted towards the ground.

Elsa lightly rested her hand on top of his head and when his eyes met hers, she gave him a soft smile before reassuming her journey down the hall.

Her first duty of the day: writing formal letters to invite neighboring royals to the winter ball. Elsa and Anna had both agreed that the castle had shut off from the world for far too long, so they were going to have two balls a year. One during the winter and the other during summer; at least, that was the original plan. The whole process of planning was slowly becoming extremely overwhelming.

_It might be better to start off with one ball a year_

Second duty: A meeting with each representative of the different sectors in her kingdom (Elsa liked to be well aware of the status of Arendelle). Then, more formal letters, this time in response to suitors.

She took a break and, after donning her coat, walked from the castle and into the gardens where she sat and read her book of the week she kept hidden in the trunk of the tree. Soon, she lost herself in her reading, her surroundings melting away. She had chosen a mystery novel this time around. A murder of a count left the whole castle under a dark cloud. No one could trust anyone. Friends were enemies and enemies were the only people you could trust. After analyzing the clues, Elsa believed that it was the count's son's horse tamer who committed the crime. It only made sense. And she would find out if she was right in just...one...pa-

"Your highness?"

Elsa was jolted from her intense concentration. Her eyes quickly found the source of the interruption.

"I apologize for disturbing you," the young girl said while bowing her head, "But I was sent to inform you that your guest is here."

How the time had passed. The Snow Queen hadn't even realized it was nearly dark out.

_I'll have to put the rest of today's tasks with tomorrow's. Now, it's time for my "date"_

She offered the young girl a soft smile as she closed her book.

"Thank you."

The girl smiled and left.

A sigh escaped her lips. Elsa looked down at her dress of ice. It was the first one she had made when she had run from Arendelle. Her closet was full of other dresses she had created with her powers, but the original remained her favorite. The azure crystals in the dress seemed to produce its own light.

Elsa added little snowflakes in her hair in order to look like she had dressed up a little.

_Alright, let's get this over with_

She nodded to herself and made her way back to the castle.

He seemed perfect: jet black hair, a devilishly charming smile, and silver-grey eyes. He was certainly funny and very intelligent...all in all perfect, just not for Elsa. She'd already forgotten his name. There was no electrical spark or burning desire to be near or with him.

So, she laughed and nodded politely when appropriate and kept a small smile glued on her face. But in reality, she was miles away from the conversation.

_I need to send out letters to the Duke of Ellenburg and the Queen of Belugaria. Begin making decorations for the ball. This soup is delicious. I'll have to personally thank the staff. No sign of Olaf or Anna. I'm glad. I don't need any extra trouble._

There was a break in conversation as the maids brought out the next course. Elsa took this time to give herself a break. She stood gracefully and excused herself to the bathroom. Instead of walking to the bathroom, which she didn't actually need to use, she walked back to her room for a bit.

The muffled sounds made by her delicate slippers on the carpet were the only sounds to be heard. The familiar archway appeared on her left, she quickly opened her door and slipped into her room with a sigh of relief.

"I knew you'd come here...again."

Elsa jumped in surprise and whipped around.

"Anna, you scared me."

A sly smirk on her lips, her younger sister was sprawled out on Elsa's bed, one leg crossed over the other.

"I see you're playing hooky with your date," the brunette casually flung out.

"I'm taking a break from the company. I'll be returning in just a minute. Why are you here?" She walked over to her vanity in search for the hidden stash of chocolate. "And what do you mean again?"

_Ahh! Found it!_

The Snow Queen pulled out the elegant silver box and sighed in happiness. She really needed a good dose of sugar right now.

"I had Olaf spy on you the day of your last date with Prince Lion."

"Liam"

"The important thing that I've noticed is that you obviously don't care for these guys if you feel the need to take a" Anna brought up her fingers "'bathroom break'."

Resisting the temptation to roll her eyes, Elsa popped on of her favorite sweets into her mouth: a dark chocolate truffle. As the confection made contact with her tongue, it deliciously melted.

"Anna, I really think you should reevaluate your definition of privacy. Breaking in and stalking, you'll find, arent anywhere near the description. Secondly, thank you for your concern, but I have my reasons for doing this-"

"I swear if you mention anything about keeping trade relations strong..." she moaned.

And Elsa promptly shut her mouth, cheeks a little flushed in embarrasment.

With a determined scowl, the light haired brunette scooted to the edge of the bed and catapulted herself from it. Crossing the room, Anna marched her way to Elsa who was a bit shocked at the sudden burst of movement. Without hesitation, Anna took the hand that wasn't holding onto the chcolate box. The Snow Queen barely fought off the old habit of jerking away. Anna noticed the flinch and her gaze softed; however, her grip remained the same.

"I just...I can tell you're not happy when you do this kind of stuff and...the last thing I want is for you not to be happy."

Elsa looked at her little sister. Her bright concerned eyes stared back at her. She had never given up on her. Ever. Even in her most darkest hour, her love had never wavered.

The pale beauty pulled her hand free from her sister's and wrapped them around Anna in an embrace. The youngest of the two recovered from the unexpected action and returned the hug.

"You have such a beautiful soul," Elsa murmured, "I'm so lucky to call you my sister."

After a moment, the eldest pulled back and cupped Anna's smiling face with her hands.

"And you're right. Why don't we go up to the cliffs and stargaze, hmm?"

Elsa could already see the excitement thrumming within her little sister. The brunette squealed in happiness and squeezed Elsa with all her might.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! It feels like **_forever_** since we've hung out!"

At the sound of Elsa's insistent pleas to let her go ("Anna...Trouble...bre-...athing), Anna released her and immediately grapsed one of her sister's hands and forced her to do a spin. She then began turning around herself.

"You go send Peter and I - NO!"

She froze with a determined look on her face.

"I'll send Peaches packing. I know if you go you'll end up starting a whole 'nother conversation about the number of reindeer on the island or something." The brunette murmed as she backed up towards the door.

Crossing her arms, the white-haired girl shook her head in disbelief. "I'll have you know my conversations are much more tittalating than that. And - watch out Anna!" Her hand was uselessely outstretched in order to prevent the collision. Luckily, Anna stopped her casual hazardous trek backwards towards the door (which she had unknowingly been veering away from) and whipped around to see what she was about to bump into.

"Oh! Elsa! It's gorgeous! Is this what you're going to wear to the ball?"

Briefly, she turned her gaze away from the dress in order to check her sister's affirmation. A nod with a small smile was her answer.

"It's magnificent!"Anna cooed.

And truly it was. Elsa had started making the dress as soon as plans for a winter ball were made four months ago. She had personally picked out the deep sapphire cloth that would function as her skirt. The material was pulled around the mannequin's hips to be pinned at the top thus leaving the center splayed out, leaving the sides to split in the middle , which created a large slit in the middle. Elsa painstakingly created a curtain of tiny snoflakes to fill in the gap. Then she went onto create stalactite inspired icicles that were strung across her dress in three rows.

"It's not quite finished yet," Elsa mentioned with her eyebrows furrowed at the naked top half of the model. She won't go quite as extravagant on that part.

"You have to make mine too, next time!"

The Queen noddeed absently, her mind still on designs for her dress.

"Anyway, I'm gonna tell Petey to get a move on."

The platinum blonde snapped out of her reverie to see Anna standing in the doorway.

"Ok, I'll meet you out there. Be nice."

"Psshh." A hand flippantly shooed away the comment. "Nice is my second language that I happen to be fluent in."

"uh huh. I'll be checking to make sure that I don't receive anymore letters about 'unsavory hospitatlity.'"

Her sister giggled in response at the memories of her previous pranks on other suitors. She turned to go, but Elsa's voice halted her movement.

"And Anna? His name is Pitch."

"Fine. I'll let Sir Pitch know the Queen has taken ill." With a quick upturn of her lips and a wave, she disappeared down the hallway closing the door behind her.

Sir Pitch seemd like the kind of person who would understand last minute ailments.

_I'll be sure to reschedule. He was more entertaing than most suitors._

Elsa walked over to her vanity and sat down on the chair in front of her mirror. She ate another piece of chocoate before replacing the silver box back into its secret hiding place. Her eyes briefly slid shut and she simply sat, enjoying her treat and the silence. A wave of exhaustion suddenly weighed down on her shoulders. Instantly, she decided that she would be turning in immediately after stargazing.

The unmistakable sound of her door opening reached her ears; however she kept her eyes closed.

"That was quick. I hope he wasn't too upset. You set him up in the guest bedroom, right?" There was no answer, but she heard heavy shuffling. Shuffling that did not belong to the light steps of her sister.

Elsa turned around quickly and raised her hand, but it was too late. Her vision grew dark as something covered her face and went down her body, then swept her up into a

_Burlap sack..? What is this? A kidnapping?_

Through the bag, she could hear muted deep voices grunting to each other Elsa struggled in the small enclosed space frantically. She could feel her powers and calm slipping from her control. Frost spread across the inside of the rough material that surrounded her.

_That's it!_

She quelled her movements, but before she could begin her escape, a sharp pain struck her backside as the sack was unceremoniously dropped on the floor. Eyes clenched in pain, Elsa curled up onto her side. She could feel her previous prision peel away, allowing the voices to be heard much clearer now. There was a very different voice with a thick Russian accent that rumbled along with those unintellengible grunts she had heard before.

"You don't treat a lady that way! Where are your manners?" the accented voice scolded.

"Are you okay?" a light female voice full of concern asked. "Sandy, could you get me a glass of that, please?"

Elsa felt the warm touch of a hand on the small of her back that helped her get into a sitting position. She must've landed on and bruised her tailbone because the area was still throbbing smartly. Suddenly, a warm spicy, apple- cinnamony smell pleasantly assaulted her nose. The steam warmed up her nose and the intoxicating aroma of the drink caused her to begin salivating.

"Here, drink this," the woman gently placed the rim of the cup against Elsa's mouth. And against her better judgement, she drank it. Pleasant liquid fire traveled down her throat, collected in the pit of her stomach then rippled outward to every part of her body, warming her thoroughly. "There's nothing quite like hot cider from the North Pole, eh?"

Elsa hummed in response too lost in the taste of the wonderful nectar in her m-

Wait, what?

Her eyes shot open surveying her situation and captors for the first time.

To her immediate right, crouched down with a worried look in her eyes was a woman completely covered in shiny blue, green, purple and yellow feathers save for a few places. Such a strange costume. And very clean...teeth.

A little ways a way, an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund was still talking with two...giant, hairy creatures. Two electric blue eyes danced along with his thick black eyebrows as he continued to speak. There was something familar about him. Rosy red cheeks, long white beard and mustache, ...an enscription on his right forearm that said...Naughty?

Said man noticed her staring at him and bounded over to her in two giant steps with a wide smile.

Crouching in front of her, Elsa could see Nice in the same permanent ink on his other forearm.

_...that's slightly reassuring..._

The rosy cheeked man spoke. "Elsa! I must apologize for Yetis behavior. Normally, they know better. BUT, I digress! Tooth, have you made introductions yet?"

"How could she? You haven't even let her get a word in edge wise. We're wasting time here." Another accented, warm deep voice commented. A tall figure walked towards them; Elsa's eyes widened further.

_God...that's a talking...rabbit...a giant...talking rabbit.  
_

The six foot two inch rabbit, covered in blueish-gray fur and tribal tattoos towered over her and her other crouched "companions." His moss green eyes glanced down at her sharply.

The woman next to her **_floated up to the talking rabbit_.** Wings fluttered so quickly that they were just a blur. "Bunny, that's not fair. This is a lot for her to take in right now. It takes time to-" she argued.

"We don't _have _any bloody time!"

"Bunny," the Russian man stood now. His cheeks were no longer jolly as they were before. The man was completely serious now. "We all want to get him back. We can't let emotions rule our judgement. Pitch will be expecting us to-"

_Pitch? What are they talking about? None of this is making any sense. I'm dreaming I have to be dreaming. Yes, that's it. A dream. A very real dream. I've got to wake up and meet Anna. Wake up. Please, wake up. wakeupwakeupwakeup._

The thin strand of calm that had started unraveling the moment she was scooped up snapped. Her heart began to gallop as she realized the glass in her hand was now encrusted in ice.

Elsa dropped the cup as if she had been burned. It shattered into pieces as soon as it kissed the ground. However, the trio did not take notice, too caught up in their fight. Panic slithered its way through her intestines and gnawed at her heart.

thisisn'tadreamthisisn'tadreamwhoarethesepeoplewhereamithisisis-

A warm hand covered her own. Blue eyes focused on the yellow tinted appendage over hers. Elsa's gaze traveled up to the kind smile of the short individual. Garbed in an outfit made of...sand?, the golden haired man's honey colored eyes spoke of childish care and the presence of a millenium's worth of knowledge.

He released her hand and pointed to the space above his head. A yellow arrow made of that same sand materialized in the air and immediately pointed towards her.

Confused and still freaked out, Elsa decided to try and figure out what he was saying. At least someone was trying to provide her with answers.

"...Me?"

An excited nod. Next, he clapped his hands together, tucked them under his right cheek, and closed his eyes. Little Zs floated around above his shimmering hair.

"Sleeping?"

The Zs turned into a check mark as he held two thumbs up towards her. Finally, the short man pointed at the trio and himself.

"Four?"

He shook his head no, and repeated the sequence of movements, until Elsa managed to correctly decipher his movements.

"I...slept...no...dreamt... of you four?"

The little man was jumping for joy at her deduction. Then it hit her. She had dreamed of them. All of them standing in a circle just staring at her. Then, this was real. They had taken her, but for what? What did they want from her?

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked softly.

The room seemed too quite all of a sudden. The Snow Queen slid her gaze to the group off to the left. She hadn't even realized they had stopped arguing. The little man in front of her noticed the lack of attention and followed her line of sight. The rosy cheeked man had a stony expression on his face; the other two wore similar somber appearances.

The Russian man stepped towards her a bit. "We need your help."

* * *

The dimly lit dungeon oozed despair and misery. It was large enough for a comfortable seven step pace from one corner to the next. Four bleak grey walls glared down at the single individual who was holed up in the corner. The white haired male, normally filled with spirit, felt weighted down by the walls' overbearing nature. What were once vibrant icy eyes were now dull and pale, cast down towards the prison's floor; legs splayed out in front of him, the guardian took no notice of his bruised, scraped up knuckles. The first day he'd been thrown in here, he had spent the entire time attempting to punch his way out. That was two days ago and a couple of his fingers on his right hand were still throbbing quite painfully. Possibly, broken then.

A loud click from the thick iron door that blended in well with its surrounding caused blue orbs to snap up towards it. Gritting his teeth, Jack Frost used the wall to pull himself up to his feet. Sore limbs, unaccustomed to the new position, his muscles protested the movement, but the guardian ignored it and stood solidly careful not to clench his fists too tightly less he injure them further.

The prision door groaned as it swung open into Jack's cell. The doorway was dark and seemed to suck the little light provided by the one lightbulb. Sharp eyes watched for any movement and...there it was. A shape formed and into the dungeon walked a small girl with blonde hair. In one of her small hands, a sharp knife, resting over her jugular, glinted in the soft light.

Jack's heart broke at the sight, "Sophie," he whispered hoarsely.

No response from her. Just as there had been no response the past five times Pitch had come to visit him with Jamie's little sister as incentive... to behave. Her eyes...they were absolutely dead. There was no life in that body. She might as well have been just a puppet. Familiar anger soared through the ice wielder again, but he reigned it in.

"Jack! How delightful it is to see you again," Honey-like sarcasm dripped from his voice as the boogey man swept into the room and strode up to Jack with a practiced grace. Pitch made no attempt to hide the smirk at Jack's haggard appearance. "You look terrible."

Head bowed, a tall figure with an oppressive silence that gave the guardian of fun an uneasy feeling glided into the cell and stopped short of Pitch. No, it was more than an uneasy feeling. Something was unnatural about this person, and every fiber in Jack's being was screaming in alarm. He? She? wore an oversized jaded green hooded cloak that betrayed nothing of its owner. A wooden flute, which looked like it was an antique, dangled freely from a black chord resting around the stranger's neck.

Pitch caught Jack's steeley gaze towards the new entrant. "Oh? You all haven't met have you? I guess not. I've never brought him down here. Jack. Piper. Piper. Jack." The man didn't move from his hunched position, and neither did Jack. The British accent filled the cell once more. "You see, Jack, I knew there was another reason why I kept you alive besides forcing you to watch my rise to power."

Dread pooled in the pit of Frost's stomach, but he kept his facial expression in the same dispassionate glare.

"Tell me everything about Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

* * *

A/N: oooook. sorry if i offend anybody with the mess that is this story. i take forever to update, but this plot wouldnt leave me alone. i dont know if i want to finish it. is it even good? well, i'll soon find out. constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

P.S this is unbeta'd.


End file.
